Birthday Dream
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: YGOfic Challenge. It’s Anzu’s 21st Birthday, but she’s far from happy. Living in New York City, far away from her friends and family, nothing seems to be able to cheer her up. That is until she receives a certain birthday gift…YuugixAnzu


This was written for the YGOficchallenge Livejournal.

Challenge: Party Quirks

Genre: General/ Romance

Title: Birthday Dream

Summary: It's Anzu's 21st Birthday, but she's far from happy. Living in New York City, far away from her friends and family, nothing seems to be able to cheer her up. That is until she receives a certain birthday gift…YuugixAnzu

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any song/band mentioned in this story.

-I-

Anzu's p.o.v.

New York City. The Big Apple. It doesn't seem that big after you've lived there for a few years. And it doesn't seem as exciting as it used to be either. But maybe that's because after travelling around to every single stage there is in this city, I feel like I've seen everything.

I came here straight after graduating from Domino High. I remember leaving it like it was yesterday. Saying goodbye to my friends must have been one of the hardest things I've ever done. I had felt so much pain that day as we said goodbye; even more pain than when Atem left. I missed him a lot at first, but surprisingly, I got over it fast. Maybe that's because Atem was only really a friend, and not the person that I thought I loved. I discovered that soon after his departure. It turned out that I loved another man, and I've never been able to go one day without thinking about _him_…

As I looking out from my apartment window down at the wet city below (New York seemed to have very heavy rain storms), I find myself thinking of _him_ again. It's strange how the smallest things like the rain remind me of _him_. I watch a single drop roll down the glass and remember the day of my departure. I remember seeing _him _for the last time: the pain in his eyes, even though there was a smile on his face, the tear that fell down his soft cheeks as I boarded my flight. Seeing that tear broke my heart. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain, not since his darker side left. But he assured me that he was happy for me. I was fulfilling my dream of becoming a dancer after being accepted at the world's best dance school. As long as I was happy, he was happy…

But I'm not happy. Today is my 21st birthday, the 'happiest' day of my life, and what am I doing to celebrate? Hiding in my huge apartment away from the rest of the world, looking out at the drenched city. Most people would kill for a place like this; it's like a penthouse! But I would give it up, all of it: my contract, my money, my fame, my possessions, everything if I could be with you…

…But that's not going to happen anytime soon.

I sigh and turn around. My gaze falls onto the pile of birthday cards and presents piled together on my table. I should be happy, not sad. Even though I'm nowhere near my friends, we've all still remained in contact: Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Ryou, Otogi, everyone. They write to me everyday (though we've recently started using email since it's easier), they call me whenever they can; in fact we're as close as ever even though we're so far apart. They've all told me what's been happening in their lives, what's been happening back home. But even though I love hearing from them and listening to their stories, I find that the person I most want to hear from is _him_…

I walk over to the sofa and collapse, tired from my own depression. I lazily pick up the remote and turn on the wide screen TV, putting on the surround sound just for the sake of it. As I flick through the channels, I land on the news channel. I'm about to flick past it, until the photo in the corner of the screen catches my attention…

"And our top story today," I hear the newsreader say. "The infamous 'King of Games' Yuugi Motou has announced that he will soon be returning to Duel Monster Tournaments…"

I feel my heart skip a beat as photos and clips of you duelling from years ago flash across the screen. The newsreader continues.

"Yuugi retired from the popular game soon after graduating from high school to take some time off to study Egyptology in Egypt with his grandfather. After years of no contact with the rest of the world…"

I laugh out loud. That's a lie. Yuugi _has_ been in contact, just not with the media. Because he's so famous now as the 'King of Games', Yuugi decided to spend some time alone with his grandfather soon after I left Domino. Since then, he's been on various digs throughout Egypt, learning about Atem and the other great Pharaohs. He's secretly been writing letters to me, Jonouchi and Honda. I still have all his letters in the drawer next to my bed. It's also where I keep all the photos of us together…

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell. Not wanting to be disturbed, I ignore them and return to the news story.

"…Yuugi has suddenly announced that he will enter the next Duel Monsters tournament which will be held later this month in New York City…"

New York! The next tournament is going to be in New York! This is great! This is fantastic! We can finally meet up again, and then I can finally tell him-

Tell him what? That after all this time I still love him? Yeah, right. Like _that_ would go down well. He probably doesn't even feel the same way as I do. I know he had a crush on me back at High School, but that was just a crush. He's probably gotten over it and moved on to some other girl who's prettier, and a lot smarter than me.

The doorbell rings again. And again. And again. Starting to get annoyed, I reach over and grab my ipod. I scroll through the songs until I find one that I like. I click on play and my ears are immediately filled with the sound of Hoobastank singing 'Lucky', drowning out the doorbell.

After listening for a few moments, I begin to sing along. I don't know why I did it, I just felt like it. The person outside can probably hear me, but I don't care. This song reminds me of Yuugi, and how happy we were when we were younger. OK, so there were maniacs trying to take over the world around every corner, but Yuugi and Atem defeated them. They're gone now. And life wasn't always about fighting bad guys back then. Between all the madness there were times where we all had fun together, just hanging out. It may sound silly, but those are some of the best days of my life. Better than my 21st birthday…

I'm soon snapped out of my memories by the feeling of something vibrating in my jeans pocket. I pull out the object and realise it's my phone. Thinking that it's just my agent calling, I vaguely register the caller ID as I answer.

"Hello?" I said, a little annoyed.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" A familiar male voice answers me, jokingly.

I feel my heart beat faster in my chest. "Y-Yuugi?" I stutter in shock.

"The one and only," he announces happily on the other end of the phone. "Happy 21st Birthday Anzu!"

"T-thank you." I can feel myself blushing. This is ridiculous! He's not even here and I'm blushing!

"How is the birthday girl?" He asks in his usual cheery tone. God how I've missed his voice.

"I'm…OK," I lie.

"You don't sound OK." I should have known he would say that. He always knows when I'm lying. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," I say, though I can feel the urge to tell him the truth. I try to bury it deep within me.

"Are you sure?" He sounds worried.

"Yes Yuugi, I'm sure. Really, I'm OK. I've got a few days off from dancing and I got loads of gifts and cards from the other's back in Domino."

"Yeah, about that," he says awkwardly. "I'm sorry I couldn't send you something sooner, but I've been really busy…"

"I know. I've just seen the news. Why didn't you tell us you were going back into Duel Monsters?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly surprised me," I laughed. The first time I've laughed in 3 days.

"Well be prepared for another surprise," he says excitedly. "I've sent you a birthday gift."

"What? Oh Yuugi, you didn't have to do that." I can feel my heart beat beginning to quicken again.

"Anzu, you're one of the closest people to me. Of course I had to get you a present! There's just one problem…"

I feel my heart being to sink. "What's that?"

"Well, you see, the package is so big, you kinda need to sign for it. And…erm…the postman has…er…just called me to say that…er…you won't answer the door…"

I blink. "But how does he know that I'm home?"

"I…I mean, _he_ says that he heard you singing…" His voice sounds strange, like he's hiding something. But I push this to the back of my mind. I knew I shouldn't have sung out loud. But then again, if I hadn't, then maybe I wouldn't be having this phone call with Yuugi.

"Is he still there now?" I ask as I get up from the sofa.

"Yeah, I think he is…" His voice trails off. What is he up to?

"OK, hold on whilst I go open the door."

I walk across the wooden floor until I reach the door. With my phone still in one hand, I open the door with the other. Expecting to see the postman on the other side, I drop my phone in shock when I see someone else standing there. Someone I haven't seem since I left Domino.

"Happy Birthday Anzu," Yuugi says softly as he puts his phone back into his pocket.

I just stand there, shocked. You're here. You're really here! Standing in my doorway. As I look at you, I noticed that you've grown quite a bit, and are now almost the same height as me. But apart from that, you're exactly the same: same spiky, tri-coloured hair, same amethyst eyes that I've grown to love, the same sweet innocent look on your face. God, how I have missed seeing you, hearing you, touching you…

Before I realise what I'm doing, I suddenly step towards to and cover your lips with my own. A strange sensation consumes my body as I deepen the kiss. It's only when I hear you moan that I realise what I'm doing and break the kiss. I quickly step back, blushing. I look away in shame.

"Yuugi…I'm s-sorry…I-I-I don't know what came over me…"

You say nothing. Looking through the corner of my eye, I see you looking at me in surprise. I know I've made a huge mistake. You'll probably never talk to me now after what I've done. I've ruined our friendship. I quickly begin to close the door…

…But you stick your foot out to stop it.

"Anzu," you say sternly, but gently.

I feel tears in my eyes, ashamed for what I've done. As I look up at your face, my heart jumps as you step towards me. Thinking that you'll shout at me, I close my eyes and brace myself for the pain…

…But it never came.

Instead, you cup my face in your hands, and plant your lips on top of mine, as you give me a kiss. I open my eyes in shock as you deepen the kiss, but I find myself relaxing as I realise that my worst nightmare will never some true. As I slip my arms around your neck, I feel a tear of happiness fall down my cheek as I realise that you truly do feel the same way about me, as I do about you. You hands slip from my cheeks until you hold me around my waist, bring my body closer to yours. I moan as our incredible kiss deepens. But all too soon we break the kiss as we run out of oxygen.

As we both catch our breath back, we stare into each other's eyes, absorbed by love. I hear your angelic voice as you speak.

"Anzu," you say, "I know these last few years have been difficult, for both of us. You've been here in New York becoming a fantastic dancer, and I've been hiding away in Egypt, only writing letters to you whenever I can. But during that time, I've come to realise that my feelings for you have grown and grown, becoming stronger each day. When I was in the desert, memories of you and the thought of seeing you again kept me going…"

I smile as your words touch my heart. I feel you pulling me closer towards you, not caring that your wet jacket is dampening my clothes.

"Anzu, I love you with all my heart. I always have since the day we met back when we were young. So I'm asking you, would you make me the happiest man in the world if you say you'll give this relationship a go?"

I laugh and plant another kiss on your lips, but only a short one as I have so much to say to you.

"Yuugi, I love you too. I always have. Of course I want this relationship! I want to be with you for the rest of my life, share my dreams and happiness with the one man I'll ever truly love: you."

You face lights up in joy and your eyes sparkle. "You mean it?"

I plant another kiss on your lips, only longer than before, letting my actions speak for me.

As we start to kiss one another again, I drag you inside. You kick the door shut behind you, leaving us alone together, not wanting to let each other go ever again. As we deepen the kiss into something more, I finally feel happy…

…Because finally, on my 21st birthday, my birthday dream has come true…

-I-

Phew! 2317 words. Just made it! Please R&R!


End file.
